LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen ready to fight against Avalos) Alex:...... Erin:...... Avalos: You've taken something from me heroes, and now I'll take something from you. Alex: That won't happen. Jordan: You won't win Avalos! Avalos: How hopeful you are. But everyone knows hope can't win you a fight. Xylia: They can. With me. Avalos: You?? Ha! Oh that is such a good joke. Xylia: You might have been the most powerful of the gods in your time, but I too am a God. And with my power and the mortals, we can win this. Avalos: Humor me. Because I don't see that happening. Xylia: We'll see. Avalos: I guess we will. Anne: Xylia…… (Avalos charges up energy) Xylia:.... Avalos: DIE!!! (Avalos fires an energy ball which Xylia deflects) Xylia: Guys, go and attack now! Miles: Right! Alex: Let's go everyone! Avalos: Hmph! (The heroes move in to attack) Alex: TAKE THIS!!! Avalos: Never! (Avalos stomps, sending a shockwave that knocks the heroes back) Alex: GNN!!! Miles: WHOA!!! Scott: Jesus this guy is strong! Charlie: That won't stop us! (The heroes all get up and charge again) Avalos: Still trying to fight!? IT WON'T HELP!!! (Avalos sends out another more powerful shock wave that knocks them back) Pearl: OH COME ON!! Jack: WHAT IS UP WITH THIS BASTARD!? Avalos: I am no simple villain Defenders! I! Am! A GOD!!! (Avalos fires off another shock wave, almost knocking the heroes off the Titan's corpse) Alex: WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!! Anne: Too close! Xylia: Avalos, stop this! Avalos: Shut your fucking mouth bitch! It's too late for that! Xylia: I. Said. STOP!!! (Xylia glows bright and blasts Avalos with an energy blast, he cries out as he's sent out away) Erin: Whoa! (Avalos slams against a wall and falls to a knee) Avalos: *Growls* Xylia:..... Ivy: Wow.... Avalos: You. Just made your last mistake. Xylia: You're the one who made the mistake. (Xylia charges up another blast) Xylia: Defenders! Help me! Alex: *Goes into Purity stage 1* With pleasure!! Erin: *Activates her Dragon Armor Stage 1* Here we come! Avalos:..... Alex: CHARGE!!! (The heroes charge in. Xylia prepares her blast) Xylia: TAKE THIS!!! (Xylia and several of the Defenders fire at Avalos who cries out from the force of the attack) Xylia: Do not relent! Do not stop! Jack: No stopping here! (After a few moments Avalos releases a wave of energy to stop the attacks) Avalos: ENOUGH!!!! Alex: NN!! Erin: Tch! Avalos: You all disappoint me! You're supporting the wrong person! Raynell: We're supporting someone who believes in life! Yang: Someone who's not a murderer like you! Avalos: You stupid fools have no idea just what- *Grabs his side* HNN! (Avalos feels something wet on his hand. He looks to find orange blood coming from a cut on his side) Avalos:...... (Avalos looks at the heroes) Avalos: You....hurt me.... Alex:..... Avalos: Mortals.....hurt me!? Anne: Heh! Not so invisible anymore are you!? Avalos:... RRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (Avalos expels another wave of energy as the heroes nearly fall after the Titan again) ERin: Whoa whoa whoa! Avalos:.... *Opens a portal* Jordan: He's getting away! Avalos: Next time, I will kill you. (Avalos leaves through the portal which shuts) Alex: Dammit! Erin: Bastard got away! Xylia:..... Miles: Guys we can't worry about that! Aquatis's sinking fast! Ivy: Well what do we do?! (Miles pulls out his emitter) Miles: Let's go! (Miles creates a portal and the heroes go though it. Aquatis is seen sinking all the way into the sea) (Back at home, Batty and Slimer are seen asleep with the kids) Slimer: *Snoring* Batty: *Happy hum* Squishy.... (The portal opens in the living room as the heroes enter) Alex: WOO HOO!!! Slimer, Batty and Infants: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Erin: We are BACK baby! Slimer: Huh?? Batty: Guys?? Erin: That's right! Jessica: The Titan Turtle is dead! Slimer; Titan Turtle?? Batty: What did you do while we were here?? Erin: Well we went to Hawaii, went inside a massive turtle's body, fought a mutated heart, escaped, fought Avalos and then got back here! Slimer and Batty:.... Infants:...…. Erin: Yeah another Tuesday for the Defenders. Slimer: Riiiight. Batty: Well, at least you stopped the threat! Erin: Yep! But I lost those new sandals i bought inside the damn turtle! Jordan: What is with you and keeping your clothes and stuff so safe?? Erin: They were brand new! Jordan: *Sigh* Jason: Heh, you guys never change. Alex: No we do not. Jason: *Smile* (A knock is then heard on the door) Alex: Hm, who's that? Erin: I don't know. (Alex goes and opens the door) Alex: Hello? !!! (Alex, Erin and Jordan's parents, Seris and Ashley are seen at the door) Seris: Hey son. Alex: D-Dad? Seris: Is it okay if we come in? Alex: Ummmm, sure. (The two nod) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts